


Can I buy you a drink?

by NoHoJim



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHoJim/pseuds/NoHoJim
Summary: How I imagined Jim and Fred getting together in my silly little brain.





	Can I buy you a drink?

Freddie giggled drunkenly resting his head on Roger's shoulder staring out into the crowd, searching for someone he didn't know yet.  
"What are we bloody doing here Fred you're not even getting laid and guys keep flirting with me," Roger complained sipping his drink sullenly.  
"Don't complain darling you're very pretty," Fred slurred.  
"No you've had too many fucking shots because you cannot accept defeat," Roger referenced the battle of shots Freddie and Joe had been engaged in an hour ago.  
"Hmm," Fred nodded not bothering to argue, "you always stay don't you Rog,"  
"I'm not gonna leave you now you idiot you're too drunk," Roger scolded, even though he wasn't that much better than Freddie.  
A tall man with slicked back hair and a full on suit wandered over, "hey can I buy you a drink pretty?" He asked Roger grinning.  
"Sure," Roger smiled back, the man nodded and went quickly back to the bar to buy it. Freddie turned around mouth wide at Rog in disgrace.  
"Don't lead him on like that it's mean!" He cried. Rog lifted his hands up in defence.  
"He offered I'm not gonna say no to free drinks, I should come gay clubbing more,"  
"No cause they like you better," Fred huffed leaning further down the seat.  
"Well it's not much help for me a married heterosexual," Roger rolled his eyes.  
"Well not my fault," Fred huffed, "is that why Dom let you come?"  
"Oh yeah, she needs to be assured that there are no women around, like we don't go on tour for months," Roger laughed.  
Fred was distracted though as he noticed a guy he liked.  
"Him," he pointed mesmorized at the moustached man.  
"He looks like you and Miami had a child and it grew up and worked out," Roger smiled eyeing the man, he did look Fred's type, from what he'd gathered.  
"Hey here's your drink," the tall guy was back handing Roger a drink.  
"Oh thanks, look sorry I'm not available so I apologise if I led you on but..."  
"Oh... um ok well you may as well have that um..." he turned to Freddie, "you available?"  
"No sorry dear," Freddie replied idly waving him off, he was still watching the man intently. The guy shrugged and walked off to try his luck elsewhere.  
"What's the problem? You were just complaining you wanted to get laid," Roger asked.  
"I want that guy though, plus I don't want your seconds darling," Freddie answered.  
"Fine, you gotta approach him then,"  
"Ok I'll buy him a drink," Fred stood suddenly, he had to sit again realising he was drunk and dizzy. He then got up in a successful second attempt and strutted over. The man was wearing a tight tank top and jeans that hugged his ass perfectly. Freddie tapped his shoulder and he turned abruptly to the stranger.  
"Hello," the guy said.  
"Hmm how big's your dick?" Feddie giggled.  
"Fuck off man,"  
"Im sorry I've got word diarrhoea y'know I'm pretty pissed. I'm Freddie, can I buy you a drink?"  
"Um hello I'm Jim, no sorry," Jim replied thick Irish accent. He was still put off by the original comment. Freddie was a little disappointed, but still seemed to triumph in hearing his voice.  
"Come on darling, just one," he smiled trying to be convincing.  
"Sorry no, please leave me alone mate," he answered a bit more forcefully. Freddie now looked visibly downstruck. He nodded sullenly backing away back to Roger who was trying to fend off another man. Fred sat heavily sighing loudly.  
"Now that was one of the biggest rejections of my life, not sure if I can bounce back," he said, "this is worse than being told I can't sing by Brian when I joined the band, this is worse than when we were told borhap was terrible, this is worse than when I found out Delilah sleeps in Phoebe's bed," Fred dramatically complained.  
"He's not that good Fred, you could get better,"  
"He's Irish and called Jim, don't offend him like that," Freddie playfully slapped Roger's arm.  
"Whatever he's a dickhead for rejecting you," Roger concluded. Freddie laughed at Roger.  
"We should probably go now, before Dominique actually bloody skins you dear,"  
"I already told you, gay club all good," Roger sipped his drink wiggling his eyebrows.  
"It's half two in the morning Rog she's gonna be pissed," Fred stood dragging Roger with him, "come on," 

 

It was only a couple weeks later when Freddie saw Jim again. It was some executive dinner or whatever he'd been nodding along to the conversation for quite some time when he noticed the Irish man walk in with his friend. They sat on a table close by so Freddie could watch them the whole time. He had to keep forcing himself to listen and not just stare like a creep.  
It was near the end of dinner when he finally stood to go say hello. He wondered if Jim would recognise him, it was a rather flat out rejection. What if he's angry?  
"Um hello, Jim isn't it?" Freddie asked shyly as he stood by the table.  
"Oh, well you're bloody persistent aren't you," Jim looked rather shocked.  
"Yes well I liked the look of you dear," Freddie smiled kindly, Jim shook his head but smiled back. Freddie thought his heart went faster a little when the man smiled like that.  
"If I see you out again I'll make sure to accept the drink," Jim winked, Fred grinned.  
"See you then Jim," he placed his hand gently on Jim's shoulder squeezing it before straightening up and walking back to his table to collect the bill. 

 

Freddie Mercury now went to the club more than ever before, yes it was very desperate but he wanted Jim and he drank and danced in the hope the handsome Irish man would show up.  
When he finally did Fred wasted no time before buying him a drink.  
"Jim my darling," he threw his arms around the man in a tight hug, relishing in the closeness for a second. "Hmm you look great,"  
"Thank you Freddie, you look very good, " Jim eyed him down in a way that made Freddie flush a little.  
"Let me buy you a drink Jim,"  
"Ok Freddie Mercury, I'll let you buy me a drink," Jim answered flirtatiously. Freddie grinned pulling out the drink he had already bought.  
"Here you are," Freddie laughed handing it over.  
"Come dance with me Fred," Jim pulled him towards where everyone was dancing. Freddie grinned widely letting his teeth show as Jim held him. Freddie wrapped his arms around Jim's neck as Jim's lay naturally around his waist.  
They swayed gently for about a song before Fred decided he was getting bored and let his hands begin to wander. He pressed one hand against Jim's firm chest the other inside Jim's jacket feeling the warmth of his back. Jim hummed contentedly as he pulled Freddie closer around the middle. Fred looked up from the ground that he'd been shyly looking at the whole time. Meeting Jim's kind eyes, feeling very happy to find Jim looking at him in the same way. Jim reached to cup Fred's cheek gently brushing the side of his mouth with his thumb. Freddie was mesmerized as Jim brought their lips together. Jim was so gentle with him pressing softly only moving his lips when Freddie responded happily. They only kissed a few seconds when Jim pulled away grinning, Freddie smiled looking down blushing.  
"I like you Mr Mercury," Jim breathed against Freddie cheek so he could hear above the music, Fred delighted in his Irish accent, shivers ran down his spine what with feeling Jim's breath by his ear like that.  
"You're not too bad darling," Freddie smiled.


End file.
